Twin Worlds of Magic
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: A mysterious night-time intruder. A game of darkness. Two mysterious girls. All this leads to a battle between a force that seeks revenge on the Pharaoh, as well as domination over the whole of creation! It's up to the King of Games to teach the Winx fairies the Heart of the Cards, and save their worlds! (May contain YugixBloom shipping at a later point.)
1. Chapter 1

**Spawned this idea because at one time Winx Club was controlled by 4kids Entertainment, and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters' English Dub was produced by them as well. This story takes place after the Doma Arc, in the place of the KC Grand Prix Tournament, and in parallel, it also takes place between the Wizards of the Black Circle and Tritannus Arc of Winx Club.**

 **Enjoy!~**

A dark shadow is cast on the town of Domino. Rain clouds are prevalent, and thunder booms in the distance.

On top of Kaiba Corporation, in the middle of the dueling arena/landing pad, a shadowed figure watches the scene of a sleeping town.

" _Here...this is where the king of sleeping memories dwells...in the body of the pure vessel...Nameless Pharaoh...you are mine..._ "

In a flicker of light, he vanished as though he never existed.

Inside of the building, Seto Kaiba's right hand man, Roland, as well as a few researchers stagger into the Duel Ring server room, where solid vision data was stored and generated.

"Mister Kaiba! It's urgent!"

Seto himself stood before the server, glaring at the tremendous computer.

"I know, Roland...the Duel Ring Server is acting haywire...I hate to say this, but we may have to reboot it."

"But sir, it would take a full day for it's systems to come back online!" One of the scientists began.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that? I designed the darn thing. Until we root out the problem, the server stays shut down."

Seto walked over to a terminal, and began the process.

Within moments, the chilled room went dark with a woosh.

"No Duel Disk will operate until we've solved the anomaly." Seto described. "Better safe than sorry. Now, I want you all on this. If this is a virus or a hacking attempt, I want a firewall so strong it can never be breached. Understand?"

His employees gave nods, and verbal agreements.

"Good. Now get to work."

 **0**

As this occured, a young man with tri-toned, impossibly styled spiky hair, wearing blue pajamas and sleeping shirt sleeps in bed. Next to him on a night stand was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a golden pyramid, that seemed to take in the moonlight filtering in from the skylight.

Seated on the desk was a single Duel Disk, with a deck of forty cards already loaded in.

Yugi Muto lay wracked with dark dreams, unable to sleep. With a gasp, he woke up. Someone had been watching him. In the corner of the room was a dark figure that he was unable to identify.

Before he could say anything, the room was swathed in darkness.

"AH!" Yugi screamed as his vision was obscured.

When the shadows finally retreated, the room was revealed to have been wrecked.

The teen glanced to the nightstand where the Millenium Puzzle sat. It was still there.

Yugi sighed. "Then what did it...m...my Duel Disk! My Deck!"

The desk his equipment was on had been split open, and the duel disk, as well as his main dueling deck that he and his alter ego shared was gone.

Grabbing the necklace from his bedside, Yugi ran out in his pajamas, screaming for the vandal to come back.

 **0**

Yugi found himself running through the streets of Domino in the dead of night, with only the moon to guide him.

A passerby stood before him on the sidewalk. He attempted to stop himself, but he wound up smacking right into the other teen that blocked his way.

"Yowch!" A light British accent cried.

The Pharaoh's vessel collected himself, shaking his head before focusing on who he'd just practically run down.

The boy with long snow white hair and lilac eyes rubbed his forehead.

"That was a fine way to say hello...Oh...it's you, Yugi! What are you doing up this late?"

Yugi warily met Bakura's gaze.

"I could say the same thing about you...don't call me judgemental, but you haven't been wearing the Millenium Ring, have you?"

"Not for a while, no..." Ryou answered. "Is something the matter?"

"I woke up to find some creep standing in the corner of my bedroom. Everything blacked out, and when it stopped, my bedroom was trashed, and my Duel Disk was gone...and my cards along with it!"

"No way! Who does that to somebody?"

A sinister laugh made it's presence known.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out..." Yugi replied.

A dark figure wearing a bandana to cover his mouth appeared, wearing a red bodysuit. Frighteningly enough, he had no pupils or irises. He had dirty brown hair, spiked up to the left side of his head.

In his hands was none other than Yugi's Duel Disk.

"Give it back to me!" Yugi shouted. "Those cards are precious to me, and I don't want them in the hands of a thief."

The man placed the Disk on the ground, and kicked it over the concrete to Yugi.

The boy stooped down and picked it up.

" _Yugi Muto...show_ _ **him**_ _to me...show me...the eyes of the Nameless Pharaoh_!"

"The Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, before a spectral voice filled his ears.

' _Partner...leave this to me._ '

Yugi paused before nodding.

The eye in the center of the Puzzle around his neck gave it's signature golden glow as the Pharaoh took control. His eyes became sharper, almost aggressive, his shoes became boot-like, and his height increased slightly.

Yami Yugi glared at the red-clad stranger. "You wanted me? Well here I am!"

The intruder clutched his fist and a Duel Disk appeared on it as well.

Yami Yugi put his own on, expecting it to activate, but it did not.

"What?"

" _Hmph...so that upstart decided to shut his server down, eh? No matter...we'll play this in the_ traditional way..." The intruder lifted his arms, and the area was cloaked in darkness.

The Pharaoh gasped. "This heavy atmosphere...a Shadow Game?"

Almost immediately, his Disk activated, blades swinging into position. It didn't light up, however, nor did it display a Life Point score. Instead, the reader displayed a golden bar.

" _Nameless Pharaoh! I'm going to take your power, and cast you into eternal darkness!_ "

Yami Yugi grimaced. "You'll have to beat me first!"

"Let's duel!"

The two duelists drew their cards. Bakura watched on, with a mysterious leer.

" _The first move is mine...I draw a card._ " The intruder began, taking a sixth card. " _I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode_!" A purple skinned demon with a skeletal frame, wearing a cape and carrying a fiendish dagger appeared. ( 1900ATK/100DEF)

" _I set two cards and end my turn._ "

"My turn. I draw!" Yami Yugi declared. "First, I'll summon Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode!" A tremendous golem appeared, kneeling in defensive position. (1300ATK/2000DEF)

"Next I'll play a face down card of my own. Your move."

" _I expected more from you. Draw_!" His opponent exclaimed. " _I summon Mystic Tomato_!" A large tomato with a demonic face appeared. ( 1400ATK/1200DEF)

"Next I'll play Shield Crash! It destroys any defending monster!"

Giant Soldier of Stone was struck down and reduced to rubble by a beam of energy.

"Mystic Tomato attack his life points directly!" The tomato lunged at Yami, only for him to hit his Disk.

"I activate Soul Resurrection! This will special summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard in defense mode!"

Giant Soldier of Stone reappeared, causing the perilous plant to halt it's advance.

The intruder angrily stomped the sidewalk. " _End of turn._ "

Yami Yugi made another draw. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" A red armored knight appeared, carrying a longsword and shield. The Spell Counter on his shield lit up. (1600ATK-1900ATK/1000DEF)

"Breaker, attack Mystic Tomato!" Breaker charged in, cutting the tomato creature in two.

?-3500 Lp.

" _You neglected to recall the Tomato's effect. When it's destroyed in a battle, it will allow me to special summon a DARK monster with 1500 or fewer attack points._ _I will summon Archfiend Hieress._ " An attractive female fiend with a wicked smirk appeared. She wore a ram's skull to obscure her face. (1000ATK/0)

Yami Yugi placed two cards face down to end his turn.

" _I've been waiting to meet you for a long time, Nameless Pharaoh...too long..._ "

"Is that so?" Yami Yugi asked. "I can only imagine that you're after my Millenium Puzzle, or the Egyptian God Cards...perhaps both."

" _Heh...heh...heh-heh-heh-heh! Oh yes, I'll take them...but that is only the spoils of the victor...I am here for revenge_!"

"Revenge for what?"

"You'll see...soon enough...everyone will see!"

"What do you mean by that?" The Pharaoh asked.

The intruder suddenly started to chuckle.

"This world...is connected. Of course, you yourself have seen it...the Dominion of the Beasts for example is naturally connected to this one."

Yugi's ghostly form appeared next to his doppleganger. ' _Other me, be careful! This guy is giving me bad vibes_!'

Yami grimaced. ' _How does he know about the Dominion of the Beasts?_ _Did he spy on us somehow when we were fighting Dartz?_ '

" _Allow me to continue. I sacrifice Archfiend Hieress and Archfiend Soldier...to summon Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror_!"

The intruder's Fiend type servants vanished in pillars of darkness that entertwined to create a massive, abominous, centaurian demon, with multiple legs and arms. (3000ATK/2000DEF)

"It's as strong as the Blue-Eyes!" Yami shouted.

" _This is Terrorking Archfiend's original, true form! The ruler of all wickedness! First things first, I'll use his ability. By removing an 'Archfiend' Monster in my graveyard, I can destroy a card on the field_!" One of Yami's face down cards was struck down by wicked lightning. " _And now I'll have him attack that Breaker_!" The demon charged Breaker.

"I activate my Trap! Mirror Force will defend my warrior!" Yami attested.

" _I think not. Counter Trap, Ultimate Providence_!" The red-clad duelist shouted, as his face down lifted. His opponent eyed it, confused.

"I've never heard of 'Ultimate Providence...'"

" _It's a powerful Counter Trap Card...by discarding a card of the same type, in this case a Trap Card, I can negate and destroy it_!"

In a discordant harmony of lightning and shockwaves, Yami Yugi was thrown backward as his Mirror Force was shredded, along with Breaker. He gave a cry as he hit the pavement.

Yami Yugi-2900 Lp.

The intruder smirked.

" _Your move..._ "

Yami Yugi growled, before placing a hand on his Deck. "Draw!" He shouted, taking the card from the top.

"How's this? I activate Fissure!" He plugged the green bordered card into his Disk. "It destroys your weakest monster. And that Archfiend Emperor is the only one that fits the description!"

The ground started to shake as a crack opened up underneath the abominable fiend.

" _Not so fast. I use another Ultimate Providence_!" A second of the strange Counter Traps flipped up.

He took a copy of Terraforming and slotted it into his graveyard.

The ground sealed back up.

Despite the Magic Card's failure, Yami Yugi smirked.

" _What's so funny_?"

"By using that second Counter Trap, you're left with no cards in your back wall to reinforce your monsters. I sacrifice Giant Soldier of Stone to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The golem vanished in a flurry of hearts as the cute blond mage appeared. (2000ATK/1700DEF)

"Then I'll use Dark Burning Attack!" He put another card into his Disk.

" _Isn't that the name of her attack_?"

"It is, but this is a Magic Card variation that can be activated when I control her. It grants her the power to destroy all monsters my opponent controls!"

Dark Magician Girl raised her wand and transferred intense magic energy, exploding in a burst, that blew the colossal fiend away.

"And there's more. She's still allowed to attack the turn I use this effect! Go!"

Dark Magician Girl aimed her wand at the intruder.

" _From my hand, I use the effect of Battle Fader_!" The stranger yelled. " _I special summon it to the field and instantly end the battle phase_!"

A strange fiend that resembled a pendulum appeared. (0ATK/0DEF)

Yami grimaced. "Turn over."

" _That was a smart play, making me waste my best Counter on that weak Starter Deck Magic Card...I commend you, Pharaoh. But the game has just begun._ " He drew a card.

" _I set one monster, and one card. That is all._ "

Bakura silently gazed at the duel in progress, but little did either player know, he was not himself.

In his mind, Yami Bakura, the spirit dwelling in the Millenium Ring had control.

' _Heh-heh heh heh..._ '

Yami Yugi drew his card.

"My move is Card of Sanctity." He played the card, and a blue light filled the blackness around them. "This allows both players to draw until we each hold six cards!"

He and his opponent proceeded to do so.

The Pharaoh scanned his replenished hand with scrutiny.

He had Dark Magician, and Dark Magic Veil, but with the two face down cards, it would be difficult.

On the offhand, he had also picked up Slifer the Sky Dragon.

He ignored them, and went immediately for the card between them.

"I set one card and attack your face down monster! Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl shot a blast of dark magic at the concealed monster.

It flipped up, revealing a grotesque mummy-like creature.

As soon as the blast hit, a silhoutte of the mummy lunged at Dark Magician Girl, grabbing her tightly by the shoulders and not letting go. She screamed as she was dragged down into a graveyard portal.

"What was that! Dark Magician Girl is-"

" _When a Grave Squirmer is destroyed in battle, it takes the monster that destroyed it along for the ride_!" His opponent declared.

"Fine. Your move." Yami Yugi said.

" _Then I'll just draw a card...and sacrifice Battle Fader for Beast of Talwar_!" The pendulum-like fiend vanished, and was replaced by a fiendish warrior carrying a pair of swords. ( 2400ATK/2150DEF)

"Attack his life points directly! Talwar Terror!" The fiend warrior advanced on Yami Yugi, before being bisected by a magical ring. (2400-1700ATK)

"Spellbinding Circle will make sure you Talwar won't be terrorizing me anytime soon!" Yami boasted.

" _Very well...Turn end._ "

Yami Yugi drew his next card. "And now, I'll use Dark Magic Veil!" A magical ring appeared around him.

"With this, I pay 1000 Life Points and summon my ever faithful ally, Dark Magician!"

The purple robed wizard appeared, twirling his staff before striking his pose inside a ring of runes. (2500ATK/2100DEF)

Yami held up another Magic Card. "Next comes Thousand Knives, which will shred your Beast of Talwar!"

Innumerable knives appeared around Dark Magician, who thrusted his arms out, sending them at the intruder's fiend, cutting him to ribbons.

"Now, whoever you are, prepare yourself! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician loosed a powerful wave of eldritch power at the opponent, sending him backward.

?-1000 Lp.

Oddly enough, he started laughing.

" _Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh...you've triggered my next Trap Card! Damage Gate_!"

His face down flipped up, and a mystic gate appeared.

" _When I take battle damage, this card will let me special summon a monster with no more attack points than the damage I took. So guess who's back? It's Talwar_!"

The green-skinned beast reappeared, brandishing it's swords. (2400ATK/)

"Him again? Fine. I'll place one more card on the field, and end my turn."

The intruder drew his card again, placing another on his Disk.

" _I sacrifice Beast of Talwar for Great Maju Garzett_!"

The sword wielder vanished and was replaced by a fiend that exuded a powerful aura. (0ATK/0DEF)

" _This beast's attack points are double that of the monster sacrificed to summon him_!" ( 4800ATK/0DEF)

' _It's stronger than Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon_!' Yugi called next to Yami Yugi.

" _Now my great beast, destroy Dark Magician, and the nameless Pharaoh_!" The mighty Garzett charged in, aiming to rend Dark Magician to pieces.

Yami hit a button on his Disk.

"I activate Magical Hats!"

Four silk top hats appeared on the field, Dark Magician hiding under one. The hats shuffled violently, in an attempt to obscure the Spellcaster.

" _Enough of this! Attack a hat now_!" Garzett rammed it's fist into a hat, but no Magician to be found.

The intruder gritted his teeth.

" _End of turn_..."

Yami Yugi made a draw. "I play the Magic Card Pot of Greed! This will allow me to draw two new cards."

The grinning jar appeared, before vanishing as it's master drew.

"This duel is over. I'll use two more Magic Cards.

"Dark Spear!" Dark Magician's wand became an ornate spear. "Now whenever Dark Magician attacks a defense mode monster, you'll still take damage equal to the difference in attack and defense points!

"And Block Attack!"

" _Th...that_!?" The intruder shouted.

"It switched an attack position monster into defense position!" Great Maju Garzett started to kneel.

"Dark Magician attack with Dark Spear Pierce!" Yami Yugi shouted.

The mage slammed the spear he held into the Fiend, shattering him. The intruder screamed as the force of the blow hit.

?-0 Lp.

The hologram effects vanished, but the fog brought about by the Shadow Game persisted.

"Now. I want to know. How do you know about me, and what are your plans? What do you want revenge on me for?"

The intruder rose to meet his eyes, his own now glowing with an eerie yellow light.

" _All in good time, my Pharaoh...all in good...Gah! No...not yet...Curse them! Curse them all, I'm not done_!"

Yami Yugi and Bakura both took a step back as he rose back to his feet. An evil miasma emanating from the stranger.

He grit his teeth as he felt a force blow through him.

" _Fine then...you can rot in_ THIS _world_!"

"Who are you talking to?!" Yami exclaimed. "I demand to know!"

The red bodysuited duelist threw up his hands and uttered something that neither the Pharaoh, nor Bakura could hear, and he took on an intense red glow.

"Yugi! What's going on!?" Bakura asked, now returned to his senses.

"I...I don't know, but I sense a powerful presence coming from him!" The Pharaoh replied.

All of a sudden, the entire scene erupted in flame! The two teenagers did their best to shield themselves. Yami Yugi gasped at the sight before him.

An immense dragon spiraled from the fire that came from the intruder, and passed right through the Pharaoh's body, leaving him with a fuzzy feeling coursing through him.

Inside of Ryou Bakura's body, the Spirit of the Ring panicked at the undertaking.

' _What IS THIS!? I sense a surge of pure...LIGHT energy_!' He spat mentally in disgust.

With one final burst, the fires finally cleared, leaving scorched concrete around them.

Yami finally opened his eyes, but to his shock, he and Ryou had not been burned in the slightest.

He looked around, but saw no sign of the intruder.

But lying near where he had stood were two unconscious forms. Both female. They were roughly eighteen years of age. The first had blazing red hair(ACTUAL red, not normal human red hair) and wore a blue and yellow shirt, with light skinny jeans. The other had an exotic tan skin, with platinum blond and brown hair, wearing a pink midriff-revealing shirt and kahki pants.

Bewildered, Yami Yugi took another look around before rushing to their aide.

"Bakura! Help me get these two back to Kame Game, now!"

No response from his white haired friend.

"Bakura!?" The Pharaoh looked up to see Ryou, but his face was frozen in a terrified expression. "Bakura! Are you alright!? Bakura!"

Finally, Ryou answered. "Erh-yes! I'm fine!"

Yami Yugi hefted the red head over his shoulder. "Can you carry the other girl?"

"I...I think so!"

"Good. Help me get them back to Kame Game, so that we can try to find out who they are!"

"S...shouldn't we call the police?"

"Bakura, when have we EVER called the police in a situation like this?"

Ryou gulped. "I...I see your point."

Yami Yugi got a head start. Ryou was a little too weak to carry his charge, so Yami Bakura took control of him whenever the Pharaoh had his back turned.

The evil spirit nervously followed behind him.

 **0**

 **How was that for an opening chapter? I know, my Duel Scripting sucks.**

 **How will Yugi and friends react to their guests when they discover that fairies are real, and not just pictures on trading cards, and who was the mysterious intruder challenging the Pharaoh!?**

 **Chapter 2: "A Fairy Tale Come to Life" coming soon!**

 **Until then, rate and review~**


	2. A Fairy Tale Come to Life

After bringing the two mysterious, unconscious girls to Kame Game, the Pharaoh relinquished control back to Yugi, as well as the Spirit of the Millenium Ring allowing Ryou to remain in control.

Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather was out of town on a call about some rare artifacts, so they didn't have him to help keep watch of the two. Morning daylight rained down from above, signaling the start of a new day.

Yugi sat on his knees next to the red headed girl, who graced the sofa with her sleeping form.

His eyes were fixated on her face, which had a flawless, pristine complexion. The long hair framing her face accentuated her appearance.

He blushed a bit when she shifted around, almost hoping she wouldn't wake up.

The Pharaoh also kept a vigilant watch on her.

' _Yugi...these girls have a strange aura to them..._ '

"It doesn't feel bad, does it?" Yugi asked his counterpart.

' _No...it feels warm and fuzzy...it's a light essence the likes of which I've never felt before._ '

The kid snickered.

"Maybe that's something else?"

' _Like what?_ '

"Nothing, Pharaoh." Yugi replied.

Yami Yugi cast him a simple, confused glance before Ryou opened the door behind them.

"Any change in them?" The white haired boy asked.

"No...but they don't seem to be hurt or anything."

"That's a relief, Yugi, but have you checked on the one that I actually carried in here?" Bakura asked, tapping his foot.

Yugi blushed. He had focused only on the mysterious red head, and paid almost no attention to the exotic skinned girl Bakura brought.

His friend sighed, before looking in Yugi's damaged room. "That guy really did trash the place...did he take anything besides your Duel Disk before you got it back?"

"All my cards are accounted for. Even the God Cards. I don't know why he didn't take them. I don't really have anything else of value besides the Millenium Puzzle, and I had it with me when I went to track him down.

"Still...who was that guy? He seemed to have a grudge against the Pharaoh."

As their conversation transpired, the shop phone rang from the other half of the building.

Yugi went over to a wall phone wired into the shop one, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Kame Game shop?" He asked.

"Hey, Yugi!" A familiar voice-Tristan-called from the other end.

"Oh, Tristan! Good thing it's just you. The shop's closed until grandpa gets back from his business trip."

"Yeah, I was just calling to make sure that we were still on for the movie. I'm taking Serenity, so I was hoping you'd bring Tea."

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Yugi paused, before Yami Yugi took control.

"Sorry, Tristan, but we've got a bit of a situation on our hands over here."

"Pharaoh? Is it another one of those 'Save the World' type situations?" Tristan asked.

Yami Yugi glanced back to the two girls lying down. Bakura knelt to take a closer look at the red head.

"I don't know, but Bakura and I have some...guests at Kame Game. We're watching them for the moment."

"Bakura's there? I hope the Ring doesn't control him again."

As Yami Yugi chatted up Tristan, Bakura raised his hand to lightly brush the red head's face. However, the lightest touch sent a spark of flame to light up his hand.

Yami Bakura, now in control, cursed and angrily shook his burned hand with a crazed scowl, before he heard the shifting.

The girl had woken up! She bolted upright, and looked to him, causing him to shift back to Ryou.

She stared at him oddly.

"Who...are you?" She asked.

Yami Yugi saw the exchange. "I'm sorry, Tristan, I have to go."

He hung up and gave back control to his modern counterpart, who ran over to them.

"I'm sorry about that...eh-heh-heh..." Yugi began, scratching the back of his head. "You see...we found you unconscious after I uh...fought...someone, and we brought you back to my house.

"I'm Yugi Muto. What's your name?"

"B...Bloom." She said, eyeing the teen, who seemed a full half-foot shorter than her.

The other girl started to stirr, and with a moan, she woke up, rubbing her forehead.

"Flora!" The red head, Bloom bolted over to her, stooping down and putting a hand on her back.

She groaned and rose groggily.

"I'm...all right." She said, waking up and immediately scanning the surroundings.

"Oh my...where are we?"

"It's the little guy's house. His name is Yugi."

"'Little guy'?" Yugi queried, prompting a chuckle from his ghostly other half.

"I woke up and saw that white haired boy looming over me."

"I was just trying to make sure if I'd seen you before...I can see now that I don't." Ryou began. "I'm Ryou Bakura by the way."

"I'm Flora, fai...just Flora."

"We were hoping you'd know anything about our current dilemna. You see, Yugi here found a creeper in his bedroom last night, who took something precious to him and ran off. He gave chase, bumped into me on the sidewalk, and then the fellow that took his item gave it right back.

"Yugi and the intruder started dueling, and after he won, the creeper burst into flames and the two of you were there, sleeping like doves."

Bloom and Flora's eyes widened, as they looked back and forth to each other.

"You wouldn't happen to remember what he looked like, would you Yugi?" Bloom asked.

"Yup." The young King of Games replied. "He wore a red bodysuit, with a bandana covering up his mouth. He also had dirty blond hair and completely white eyes."

Flora grimaced. "You saw one of Jekkel's shadow ninjas..."

"What's a Jekkel?"

Bloom sighed.

"You probably won't believe us, but...Flora and I are fairies from another dimension."

Yugi and Bakura paused.

"That's a bit of a tough thought to swallow." Bakura began.

"Here. Let me show you." Bloom said, standing in the center of the room. She cupped her hands, and much to Yugi and Bakura's shock, a ball of ethereal fire emanted from the center.

"I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, from a Planet called Domino. Flora is the Fairy of Nature."

"We were students at a school for fairies called Alfea, in Magix." Flora added. "Could I ask...is this Earth?"

The talk of dimensions with fairies on other planets stirred Yugi's mind around. "Y...yes?"

"But...we already returned magic to Earth, so it's people should already know about us..."

"Unless...we're in a completely different offset reality." Bloom said.

"So uh...who's this Jekkel?" Bakura asked.

"He's a dark sorcerer that can create an army of the same kind of guy you fought. The ninjas are nothing but mindless pawns that act as remote controlled puppets linked to his own mind." Flora replied.

"You say _you_ fought one?" Bloom asked. "How so?"

Yugi held up his Duel Disk. "Like this."

"What's that? It looks like a giant digital watch..."

"It's not. It's called a Duel Disk. A piece of gaming equipment used for a card game called Duel Monsters." He took his Deck out of the device, and passed it to Bloom. Both fairies inspected the cards.

They bore monsters, wizards, magnet creatures, even a pair of little cotton ball-like creatures with giant eyes.

What really caught their eye was the three cards bearing ten stars, and color coded frames.

One bearing a blue colossus, the other bearing a serpentine red and black two mouthed dragon, and the most catching, a golden bird-like dragon.

Bloom passed it back to Yugi.

"Those cards...I can feel a presence about them."

"Well, people that play it, like me and Yugi are called _duelists_." Bakura began. "You put the card on the Duel Disk during a game, and the Disk will produce a hologram based on the card image. The rest is decided by the player's actions."

"But how did you fight Jekkel's minion with it?"

Now it was Bakura and Yugi's turn to pause and nod to each other.

"You see...we're not as in the dark about magic as you'd think." Yugi said. "You see the pendant on this necklace? It's a relic called the Millenium Puzzle. One of seven items that originated in Egypt five thousand years ago. With them, the wearer can use ancient magic, but only if the item deems them worthy."

"Some of those magic powers are of purely malicious intent." Bakura noted. "It's not uncommon for the items wearers to develop split personalities. On top of that, they can turn ordinary games into 'Shadow Games', in which the loser, or a cheater will face severe consequences."

"That sounds dangerous..." Flora noted. "You shouldn't keep them lying around like that."

Yugi grinned. "Don't worry. The Millenium Puzzle is safe with me. The other me and I will make sure of that?"

"Other you?" Bloom asked in a playfully quizzical tone.

"It's a long story. Basically, the Millenium Puzzle didn't split my personality. Instead, it already housed the spirit of a Pharaoh from 5000 years ago. One that looks just like me, and we can give each other control of this body at will. Usually he doesn't take control, I give him control when a situation gets dangerous."

"So you always have someone watching your back."

"Yup!" Yugi replied. "We're the best of friends. And even if the Puzzle is seperated from me, I can still feel him. That, and I have lots of other friends to help me."

"Cool." Bloom giggled.

Yugi blushed.

Bloom smiled at the younger teen.

"We also have a lot of good friends to help us in our battles." Flora added. "We're a group of six, including a fairy of technology, a fairy of music, a fairy of waves, and a fairy of sunlight."

"That and our Pixie friends!" Bloom said. "As well as the teachers and staff of the Alfea college for fairies, the Specialists of Red Fountain, and even a few witches from Cloud Tower."

"Witches?" Bakura added.

"Well, normally witches and fairies don't get along very well, and in some cases a fairy can become a witch, or vice versa. They practice dark magic to battle evil, or in bad cases cause mischief and destruction. Not all of them are bad, but some of them go that way. Probably from the stigma."

"Right now, we need to find a way to get home. Bloom is the strongest of us, and the enemy is even more powerful than she is."

"Well, you're more than likely welcome to stay here until you find your way back." Yugi said. "Could I get you anything?"

"That's nice of you." The dragon fairy replied, before bringing attention to her parched throat. "Maybe some water will be fine."

"Okay!" Yugi went to the kitchen to fetch the water. Flora stood up and started moving about the living quarters, until she came across a room with a large number of boxes, bound in ropes.

"Yugi, what is this in all these boxes?"

"Oh, that's our stock for the month."

"Stock?"

"Yes. My grandfather runs a game shop called Kame Game. We sell anything from the cards I showed you, to board games, dice games, just about anything you can think of."

"Wow...I'll bet that's fun."

"Right?" He asked, before remembering what he went to the kitchen to grab. The diminutive duelist came back to give Bloom a bottled water. "Here you go."

Bloom graciously accepted, taking a few sips.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"Don't mention it!"

The two looked back and forth to each other, before Yugi embarrasedly turned away, Bloom smiled at his bashfulness. It was no skin off her nose, but she really shouldn't lead him on. She already had her eye on another guy.

"Uh...Yugi, I think you better see this!" Ryou's voice called from the other room.

The boy and the two fairies walked in to see Bakura watching a news story.

A flustered reporter skittered about a chaotic street, crowded with throngs of fleeing people. "Your eyes are not deceiving you, people! A large number of monsterous creatures have appeared seemingly from thin air and are terrorizing east Domino City! Lock up your houses and hide your families-AAH!"

A dark blue ogre-like monster slammed into the reporter, sending him flying and the television to cut to a lost signal screen.

"No way..." Yugi whispered.

"That was a hunting troll...a species of monster found in the Magic Dimension..." Flora noted.

"We need to get down there! Those people need our help, Flora!" Bloom announced.

"I...I'll go with you!" Yugi added.

"No, Yugi. You should stay here. This isn't a game. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yugi closed his eyes, and the Puzzle around his neck glowed.

Bloom and Flora both paused and watched in awe as the boy transitioned with the Pharaoh.

In his darker, taller and more masculine form, Yami Yugi smirked.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem." He said.

"You're...the Pharaoh he was talking about, aren't you?" Bloom asked.

"I am. Though I have no memory of my past. That's what I'm in this world to find out, because an ancient evil will someday surface, and put it in danger of being destroyed again. But right now, we need to get to East Domino."

"I'll go with you as well." Ryou asserted.

"Alright then, let's hurry!" She went for the door and turned the handle.

 **0**

In the park of east Domino City, a young man with blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue and white t-shirt and acid washed jeans recoils from an attack from the troll.

"Shoot! And here I thought the two of us could take him!"

Tristan panted heavily next to him, bruises adorning his face and arms. "I know, Joey...But this thing clearly isn't a guy in a costume, and it isn't a Solid Vision hologram."

Serenity watched from behind them. "Brother...don't die..."

Joey turned back to her. "Who, me? Not happenin'!"

Behind the troll that faced them, two more of the drone ninjas that attacked Yugi the previous night stood next to a much stockier white skinned man with savage white hair, wearing brown leather breechcloth, knee-high lace-up boots, fingerless gloves, and no shirt, showing off his bare chest and musculature.

"It's no use, boys." He said in a deep, commanding voice. "No ordinary humans, no matter the number of them, can overcome a savage hunting troll."

"Oh yeah!? You should see me wrangle a bull bare-handed!" Joey boasted in an attempt to intimidate the enemy.

The man coldly cast him an indifferent gaze, before glancing in another direction with his ice blue eyes.

"Joey! Tristan!"

Yami Yugi thrust his form between them, and took a protective stance. "I won't let you harm my friends anymore!"

The white-haired brute focused solely on him.

"You are the Pharaoh that Jekkel has his eye on."

"Y...Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"You're here..." Tristan sighed.

Bloom and Flora walked in front of the four humans.

The attacker indifferently met their gaze. "This is a surprise...fairies in _this_ world...I see...Jekkel brought you here when he was fighting you so as to cut down resistance in the Magic Dimension."

"Uhhh...Just who are those girls, other Yug'?" Joey asked.

"Long story, but I have a feeling they're about to show you." Yami Yugi replied. Behind them, Yami Bakura took control of Bakura out of sight.

' _Fairies...let's just see what they're capable of..._ ' He hissed mentally.

"You're one of Jekkel's servants!" Flora said. "Why are you here? This world has nothing to do with your conflict in the Magic Dimension!"

"It has everything to do with it...but I'm not interested in his plans...please, amuse me for a little while."

"Oh we'll do more than amuse you." Bloom began. She and Flora stood next to each other before striking a back-to-back pose.

"Magic Winx-Believix!" They cried in unison.

In a burst of light, the two females were cloaked in light, nude but unnoticeable, and started to change.

Bloom sprouted simple, teal, insectoid wings and gained a blue halter top, and a matching mini skirt, with fingerless arm gloves, as well as light blue ankle boots. A three rounded point tiara appeared on her head. She finished her transformation with a hand on her hip and the other on her knee, glaring confidently. Flora donned a sparkling one piece bare shouldered top and mini shorts with ankle high boots all in a fuschia/orchid color. A green choker with a pink four petal flower appeared on her neck, as well as wrist length fingerless gloves. Her wings took a leaf-like shape in a lime green color.

"What the what!?" Joey blousted.

"S...so pretty." Serenity whispered.

Immediately, Bloom felt something was off, looking down at her outfit. She mouthed the word "what?" and twirled around to view herself as completely as possible.

"Th...this isn't Believix!"

"No...it isn't...It's our basic forms!" Flora cried. "Bloom...can we win like this?"

"I don't know, Flora." Her friend replied. "I don't know how, but we've lost access to our actual current form, and regressed to this...It must be...because hardly anyone believes in fairies in this realm!"

"What? You mean your powers come from the belief people have in your kind?" Yami Yugi asked.

"I'm stumped." Joey said.

"You and me both." Tristan added.

The white haired brute that faced them cracked his neck. "You two apparently don't know who you're dealing with, so I'll give you a clue. I am Chrom the Savage. And I'll tell you this. No fairy, even one of the holy Dragon Flame can compare to the fierce magic in my arsenal."

Bloom glared at him. "We'll never know if we don't try! Let's go, Flora!" She took flight, wings fluttering. Flora followed suit.

Yami Yugi watched until the troll that roughed up Joey and Tristan cast it's shadow over him.

"Umm...hi?" The young Pharaoh asked.

The troll bared it's teeth, and balled it's bestial fist, prompting him to duck. He quickly leapt back to the other four.

Joey acted swiftly, and grabbed a lid from a trash can, before twirling around and flinging it like a discus. The light metal plate struck the troll, but it bounced off.

The creature gave a chuckle. " _Weak_!" It boasted monsterously.

"Well, I'm outta ideas. Got any, Tristan?"

"Yeah, but they all involve running!"

Bloom channeled a ball of fire into her cupped hands before thrusting it out at Chrom. "Dragon Fury!" The brutish sorcerer simply held his arm up and dispelled it with a slap.

"You'll have to do better than that." Chrom taunted coldly, advancing on her menacingly.

"Wrapping Ivy!" Flora shouted as she cast her spell-a wave of magic that caused a wall of flowered rose vines to sprout from the ground and ensnare him.

"Pitiful." Chrom said, before flexing his hard muscles and ripping out of the vines. He held out his arm. "Dark Cacaphony!" He blasted a dark wall of sound at the two fairies, that made them grasp at their ears. It was the sound of innumerable crows crying at unrealistic decibels.

"Ughhh!" The fire fairy shouted before thrusting her arms up. "Sea of Flames!" She thrusted them down as they emitted sparkles of light. A wall of fire erupted from the earth and cascaded down upon Chrom.

Chrom bared his chest haughtily, not expecting the attack to harm him much. However as it hit, he grit his teeth at the great heat the flames carried with them.

He gave a yell, creating a barrier of dark blue energy to protect him from further attack.

The sorcerer glared at the girls with contempt. "That last spell stung...Fairy of Domino..." He growled.

"There's more where that came from!" Bloom countered.

"Here I come! Summer Thunder!" Flora shouted, throwing her arms down and casting a wave of pure natural energy in the form of a pulsating orb, breaking through Chrom's barrier, and sending him back.

He thrust his own arms out. "Chaos Lightning!" Bolts of blue electricity flew from his fingertips in a Darth Sidious-esque fashion, hitting the ground at the Winx girl's feet. The two flitted their wings to evade, but the bolts were scattering themselves erratically.

The troll that cornered the Pharaoh and his friends gave a beastly chuckle before advancing.

The group of humans had run out of room to run, and with no magic under their belt, or weapons to employ, the situation looked grim.

Yami Yugi scowled.

' _Curses_...' He thought. ' _This doesn't look good..._ '

The creature growled and charged. Yami closed his eyes, and held his arms out in an attempt to save Joey, Bakura, Tristan and Serenity from being mauled as well, but a sudden burst of warm light forced his eyes open.

The hunting troll found himself frozen in mid attack, fists in an offensive position. The pose would've seemed comical if not for the danger of the circumstances.

Or for the beautiful blond magician standing before him.

Yami Yugi and his friends watched on in shock and awe.

"D...Dark Magician Girl?!" He gasped.

Indeed it was the Dark Magician's buxom, lovely apprentice, materiallized clear as the flesh. She held her wand up high, freezing the creature in place. Her cute face now contorted into a half scowl.

" _You...will not harm the Pharaoh. Or his friends_!" She exclaimed, blasting the creature with an extra powerful Dark Burning Attack, sending him back into one of Jekkel's ninja drones, nearly crushing it.

The other materiallized a sword out of darkness and charged the beautiful mage, only for another sword to block his way. A large jewel encrusted one.

"Holy...That's Buster Blader!" Joey shouted. "Other Yug', why's your Deck coming to life all of a sudden?"

"I don't know...I thought we were done with real Duel Monsters when we defeated the Leviathan!" Yami Yugi said.

Buster Blader parried the ninja's sword strike, before swinging him around with his weapon, and landing a killing blow, causing it to burst into shadows.

"Blimey...Now _that's_ a One-Turn Kill!" Ryou exclaimed.

Dark Magician Girl turned around to face them, causing Joey, Tristan and Bakura to shrink back a little.

She kneeled.

" _Great Pharaoh...in thanks for slaying the great beast and saving my domain, I am your humble servant._ "

Yami Yugi nervously smiled. "Um...you're welcome?"

" _Should I assist your new friends against the sorcerer?_ " She asked.

He looked behind her to find Bloom and Flora dodging lightning bolts from Chrom. The Pharaoh nodded.

Dark Magician Girl immediately turned and flew into battle. Buster Blader saluted Yami Yugi before vanishing in sparkles of light.

"Pharaoh...Don't call me dumb, because I honestly can't believe it's coming out of my own mouth, but...who are those girls? Are they...actual fairies?" Tristan asked.

"It would seem so..." Yami Yugi replied. "I dueled one of those...drones last night when one of them stole our Duel Disk. When it lost, it burst into flames, and they were there plain as day and unconscious."

"Yugi and I brought them back to his house, and when they finally woke up, we detailed how we found them, and they went and explained that they were fairies." Bakura added. "Bloom-the red-haired girl even manifested a small fire ball for us."

Serenity watched the fairies' wings flutter as they gracefully attempted to dodge the attacks that their enemy threw their way.

"How...pretty..." She whispered.

Bloom panted as she landed next to Flora.

"This isn't going to work...this form is too weak to defeat him. We need Believix!"

"But we don't have time to make this world's people believe in magic...when we fought Ogron, we gradually made it happen." Flora noted.

Bloom looked to Flora. "Maybe a convergence?"

"It's worth a shot."

The two stood back to back and linked their left and right arms together, holding them skyward. "Magic Winx! Converge-"

Before they finished the declaration, a burst of dark magic hit Chrom square in the chest, startling them.

Chrom blanched as the attack landed before turning his scowl to the newcomer in the battle.

Dark Magician Girl landed next to Bloom and Flora, arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

The spiritual Spellcaster turned back and smiled. " _Consider me a friend. Now, let's take this guy down_!"

Chrom grasped his pectoral region, uttering a curse. "That hurt...that HURT!"

" _Well you shouldn't be hassling innocent people_." The mage said, waving her weapon at him.

Chrom growled, before holding his hands up high. "Doom Sphere!" A large purple orb appeared above his head. "Choke on this!" He threw it at the fairies and magician, with the orb exploding on contact.

They were thrown back, landing on the pavement.

"Are you alright!?" Yami Yugi asked.

Bloom staggered to her feet. "Don't worry about me! It'll take more than that to beat us! So Flora, where were we?"

"I think I know." Her friend added.

The two of them locked their arms back together and raised them high. "Magic Winx-Convergence! Blazing Naturia!"

The two channeled their mystical powers, resonating them together, and sent a storm of fiery vines ripe with thorns at Chrom. He raised his barrier again, and it seemed like it would hold. Unfortunately, Dark Magician Girl shot him with an additional Dark Burning Attack, shattering it before the convergence attack wrapped around him, consuming the brutish sorcerer in a blazing sphere.

"Did that get 'im?" Joey asked.

The fire cleared to reveal Chrom, badly burned, but alive, hunched over and panting.

"Did you really think...that a convergence from a pair of basic fairies could defeat me!?" He outstretched his hands. "I will defeat you with my strongest spell...and after you've been destroyed, I'll RIP the Pharaoh's power right from him!"

"The Pharaoh? Why is Jekkel after Yugi's friend?" Bloom asked.

Chrom paused. "I haven't the foggiest idea, but I don't question the employer."

Yami Yugi dashed in between them, getting into a protective stance. "Enough of this!"

The sorcerer chuckled darkly. "Nameless Pharaoh...you should stay out of magical being's business. This isn't one of your little card games...If I were you, I'd stay out of my way and wait your turn!"

Yami Yugi grimaced, but noticed a glimmer emanate from the box at his waist. It was the box he kept their cards in. He opened it, and retrieved a single glowing card.

Yugi's silhouette appeared next to him.

' _Should we try it_?' He asked.

Yami Yugi smirked.

"Why not." He held the card up high. "Come forth, Kuriboh!"

Much to his own surprise, the spherical furry fiend appeared, flouncing around and cooing.

" _Kurikuri_!~~"

"It...worked..." Yami Yugi muttered.

"That's one of the creatures printed on his playing cards..." Flora noted.

Chrom awkwardly stared at the small spirit acting big, snorting like a bull about to charge. Then he broke out into a laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha...hahahahahaha!" He bellowed. "And what do you intent to do with that? Cuddle me to death?"

Yami Yugi took another card from the box at his waist. "If a Monster Card came to life...maybe a Magic Card's effects will too! Multiply!"

The single Kuriboh split apart into multiple copies of itself that continued to duplicate.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Chrom asked, clearly confused. "Answer me!"

"I think I'll let _you_ figure that out." The Pharaoh replied with a smirk, before beckoning Bloom, Flora, and Dark Magician Girl. The three came over, proceeding to huddle around him as he whispered.

One of the small fiends cooed and threw itself into Chrom's face. The sorcerer grunted.

"Buzz off!" He growled, balling his fist and hitting it with his forearm. The Kuriboh cried before glowing with intense white light. "What!?"

Bloom, Flora and Dark Magician Girl gasped before leaping into action. The fairies raised their arms while the mage lifted her wand. The three of them created a reinforced barrier around Chrom and the Kuribohs, all of them glowing now.

Yami Yugi ran behind Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Serenity. "Duck and cover!" He commanded, hiding behind one of the walls.

They immediately discovered why he directed them to do so. The Kuribohs inside the barrier with Chrom exploded with a tremendous BOOM! The barrier quaked and quivered from the force of the blast.

Bloom, Flora, and Dark Magician Girl struggled to maintain their ward, and digging deep down into themselves, managed to hold it until it was over.

As the barrier fell, the girls dropped to their knees. Exhausted, Bloom and Flora reverted to their human forms, in their civilian outfits. Dark Magician Girl vanished in a flurry of sparkles.

"Is he..." Serenity began.

This time, the smoke cleared and Chrom was NOT on his feet. Instead, he was on the lying on the ground, laboring to breath.

"H...how...dare...you..."

Bloom looked to him, ignoring the sweat dripping from her brow. "Please...just...stop. I don't want to destroy you."

Try as he may, Chrom couldn't rise to his feet. His body was heavy and limp. "C...confound it all! I...yield..." He panted.

Even so, his body emitted a dark aura, as did the unconscious body of the hunting troll.

"But this isn't over...never before has anyone put me through such pain. Fairy of the Dragon Flame...Nameless Pharaoh...I'll make you **suffer** for it!"

With that, he and the troll vanished.

A moment of silence pervaded the area.

Bloom stood back on her feet before looking around. No observers. They must've left at some point. Hopefully no one would blame **them** for the destruction.

She staggered over to Flora and helped her up.

"I'm glad that's over..." The red headed fairy sighed, but was caught off guard by the near stampede of footsteps.

"That was wicked!" Joey shouted. "The way you two blasted him with all that fire and light and stuff!"

Bloom eyed the blond boy nervously. "Uh, thanks?"

Serenity and Tristan followed suit.

"Real life fairies in Domino...How amazing!" Serenity commented. "You have to show me how you do that!"

Flora giggled. "It's not like pulling rabbits out of hats. You have to naturally be gifted with magical affinity, and get the proper education."

Tristan rubbed the back of his head. "I feel a little useless having to be saved by girls, but I am grateful. If you hadn't showed up, we'd have been dog meat! Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Bloom said. "So, who are you all?"

"I'm Tristan Taylor. One of Yugi's friends."

The blond guy shoved him out of the way rudely before cracking a cocky smirk, and sporting a comically over-pronounced chin. "And I'm Joey Wheeler! Nice ta meet ya!"

Tristan balled his fists. "Not cool, Joey! Why do you have to shove me away every time we meet new people?"

"Because I'm kind of a big deal." Joey chimed, fists in his pockets. "After all, I _was_ runner up in Duelist Kingdom, _and_ semifinalist in Battle City."

"Pul-ease! If I actually played Duel Monsters competetively, I'd mop the floor with you."

"Oh is that a challenge!?"

"What if it is!?"

Serenity sighed. "Those two..." She turned to Bloom and Flora. "My name is Serenity. I'm Joey's sister."

"Happy to meet you." Bloom said.

Bakura chuckled a bit as Joey and Tristan demonstrated their juvenile attitude. Undetected within his mind, Yami Bakura eyed Bloom and Flora from the darkness.

' _Fairies, eh? They may seem like ordinary teenagers, but these two may be a threat to me. I may have to deal with them at some point. Still...this Jekkel sounds like he could throw a wrench in my plans. I suppose for now, the enemy of my enemy is my friend._

' _I can tell that things are going to get even more interesting in Domino City...Heh-heh-heh..._ '

Bloom looked to Yugi. "Excuse me, Yugi?"

The boy stopped trying to break up his friend's scuffle and turned to her. "Yes?"

"Could you and your friends show us around the town?" Bloom asked. "Like I said, we really need to be getting back to our own world, but if we _are_ going to be stranded here, we should at least know our way around."

"And it would also be to our advantage to get some of the people to belief in magic." Flora added.

Yugi turned around, blushing a bit. "Umm...sure! Follow me!"

Joey and Tristan watched oddly as Yugi departed with Bloom and Flora, Serenity and Bakura following close behind.

"Did that girl kind of...ask Yugi out?" Tristan asked.

"Nah. Couldn't be. Besides, what would Tea do if she found out?" Joey replied with a sneer before following behind them. "Wait up!"

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

 **0**

As the group of six departed, wicked eyes watched on from a crystal ball in a dark subspace.

This man was slender, with sickly grayish skin, black hair wildly spiralling around his head. His yellow eyes fixated on the Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"I told you they were pretty powerful..." A female voice said, matter-of-factly.

The dark wizard that peered into the ball glanced to his side to see a girl wearing a dark blue bodysuit-like ensemble with the letter 'I' with a very long pale blue ponytail. Her eyes are heavily laden with black mascara. She lies lazily over a fancy chair with a hand on her chin with a bored expression.

"Even trapped in a lesser realm like that, they managed to beat your stooge, Jekkel. You should really hire more useful henchmen."

"They only won because they had the Nameless Pharaoh with them, Icy."

"What's so special about this guy other than that crazy hair of his?" The witch asked. "He doesn't seem so powerful. He didn't even use any _real_ magic."

"Do not underestimate him. In that world, he is near and around one of the most powerful beings ever to have existed. 5000 years ago, he defeated an evil god and saved the world from certain destruction, and more recently he destroyed an abominous soul devouring beast with comparable power."

Icy leaned in to get a better view of the crystal ball. "I don't see it...Whatever. Darcy and Stormy are already keeping the rest of Bloom's little troupe busy. So why exactly did you call me here?"

Jekkel raised his arm and manifested a blue and black device resembling a Duel Disk. He levitated it over to her. "You'll need that. You have a game to study up on."

The witch rolled her eyes. " _Oh joy..._ " She said sarcastically.

 **0**

 **Hey Icy, dueling is legitimately fun! . Well not** _ **as**_ **fun because of modern meta, but it has entertainment value.**

 **Now that the main heroes of the two realities have met, it's time to check up on the rest of the Winx. How exactly have things been faring for them, and will they be able to find Bloom and Flora?**

 **Chapter 3:** _ **Finding the Portal**_ **coming soon!**


	3. Finding the Gate!

In the outskirts of Domino City, a woman with vivacious blond hair wearing an open purple sleeveless jacket, and matching skirt stands over two boys each lying on the ground in defeat. The first has shaggy hair, with a red beanie with the letters "DR" on the base, as well as a red vest and green shirt, with matching pants. The other has bowl cut teal hair, and wears a white school uniform with insect patterns.

Mai Valentine sighed as her Duel Disk powered down. "Look boys, if you're going to challenge me, at least have some spine when you lose."

Weevil Underwood stood up and scowled. "It's that stupid Elegant Egotist...That's why we lost. That card should be banned."

Rex Raptor also rose. "If anything, I think it's because of that dumb Harpie's Pet Dragon. Fight us without that in your Deck next time!"

The young woman scoffed. "Please. Those are staples in any Harpie Deck. Why don't you go home and play something more appropriate, like Candyland or Connect-Four." She said with a smirk.

"Why you!" Weevil growled. "Come on, Rex! Let's go."

"Yeah. My stomach's killin' me anyway." The Dinosaur duelist added.

Mai watched the two depart, walking away in a huff. She sighed again as she removed her cards from her Disk.

It had been only days since Paradius fell. She felt a bit guilty every time she dueled, given that she had sealed away people's souls for Dartz. Even Joey. Granted, he allowed her to do so, because he wanted to save her from the Orichalcos' wicked influence.

Still, beating losers like Rex and Weevil didn't feel too bad. After all, they served Dartz too, temporarily. No worries, however, as they were defeated immediately.

"I wonder how everyone's doing?"

She grasped her shoulders and started shivering. Something was wrong.

"W...why am I so cold? It's Summer!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh...That...would be me."

Mai turned around to face the young woman behind her. She made particular note of her heavy black mascara, and unusual outfit. As well as the wicked expression spread across her face.

"Wh...who are you?" Mai asked.

The woman opened her hand toward her.

The Harpie Duelist scrambled to the ground, wailing in pain as a dark miasma enveloped her.

" _Wicked forces of dark and hate, tame her mind and shape her fate_!" The blue-haired girl chanted.

"No...what are you-!? AH!" Mai screamed as she felt her mind being invaded. Faces flooded her mind, all enshrouded in a viscious red haze. "RAAAA!"

The darkness completely enveloped her, and when it faded, Mai looked almost completely different.

Her hair was sleeker and sharper. Her eyes were slathered with dark mascara. On top of that, her outfit had been completely discarded and replaced with a black bikini with golden trim, black knee-length boots, with bands around her arms, and left leg. A semi transparent shawl graced her hips. A tiara seated itself on her head. Mai opened her eyes. The irises had turned black, and her pupils shone with an evil red.

Icy smiled maliciously. "Disenchantix suits you very well. Now...go say hello to a certain red-headed fairy."

"Yes, Mistress Icy." Mai said, before vanishing in darkness.

 **0**

 **0**

It came out of nowhere. A blast of dark wind tearing up the food court.

"What's going on?!" Tea cried.

A sinister chuckling filled the area as two figures manifested.

Bloom and Flora immediately recognized the first witch.

"Icy!" Bloom cried.

The Trix girl grinned at her. "Did you miss me? I know I missed you. I missed you soooo much, so I brought a friend to play with us."

The second witch stepped forward. Yugi and his friends gasped.

"M...Mai!? Is that you!?" Yugi shouted.

"Why is she dressed like a that!?" Tristan added.

Icy glared at the taller boy. "What's the matter? Don't like her new look? I wouldn't make us mad if I were you."

Joey tried to run up to Mai, but she shot a venomous glare at him, blowing him back with a powerful gust of wind. He was cast back into an overturned table.

In spite of the attack, Joey got up with minor difficulty. He shook it off. "Mai! What's going on? What happened to you, and why are you with this uber goth-chick?!"

Mai closed her eyes and chuckled a bit before walking away, and facing Bloom.

"I don't see any reason to answer that...I'm here for this one."

Bloom eyed the blond witch confusedly. She felt different than Icy or her sisters. She seemed...artificial.

' _Icy must've given her dark magic powers...like Ogron and his wizards did to Mitzy..._ '

"What!? Do you even know who you're talkin' to? It's me, Joey! Remember?" Joey pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" Mai growled, shoving him back before casting her hateful red eyes into his. "Get in my way and I'll completely erase you!"

Joey felt his heart sink as he backed away. "Y...you're being controlled again..."

Yugi glared at Icy.

"You're behind this! Let Mai go now!" He said, fist balled up.

" _You're_ in no position to make demands, little man." The cold-hearted witch replied. "Hey, bring out that Pharaoh guy...I wanna play with him." She held up her arm and the Duel Disk Jekkel produced for her appeared on it.

Yugi grimaced before calling out with his heart. The Millenium Puzzle shone around his neck again. He was encompassed in a pillar of spiralling golden light.

Yami Yugi opened his eyes after the transition completed.

"Very well." He said. "If it's a duel you want, then you've got one! But if you lose, you'll have to play a Penalty Game!"

"I'm _sooooo scared_..." Icy mused sarcastically.

As Yami Yugi attempted to activate his Duel Disk, Joey held his arm out in front of him as he stepped up.

"Pharaoh...let me handle this." He demanded.

Icy snorted, annoyed.

"Why don't you just take a chill pill?" She said, before flinging a ball blue light at him.

Joey covered his face with his arms, before a golden shine flashed nearbye. He lowered his arms to see Yami Yugi standing in front of him.

"My Millenium Puzzle's powers will protect us from your magical attacks. If you're wanting a fight, then let your cards be the ones that attack us!"

Icy groaned. "You talk like they have a will of their own. Whatever. Both of you come at me at once, but I'll start with doubled Life Points."

Mai smirked wickedly at Bloom and Flora.

"You might have amplified powers, but I'll bet you don't have a clue how to use them properly." Bloom declared.

"That's a manner of opinion, fairy..." Mai taunted. "Go ahead. Show me what you got!"

"You got it, but you're going to regret it!" Flora added as she stood back to back with Bloom.

"Magic Winx!"

The transformation ensued, the girls losing their civilian outfits and gaining their fairy forms, wings sprouting and mystical outfits appeared on them.

The two of them took to the air with Mai, who wasted no time in making the first attack.

She growled, creating invisble balls of wind.

"Air-Shattering Energy Balls!" She cried, casting her spell at them-a hail of invisible orbs that rended apart anything they touched.

One of the orbs got Bloom in the stomach, and another hitting on her shoulder.

Flora however had time to create a flower shaped barrier, but it broke after sustaining three hits. She was sent flying to land on her back.

Bloom grit her teeth before holding her hands to her side. "Dragon Heart!" A blast of fire in the shape of a beating heart shot from her chest and hit Mai in hers. She groaned, but shrugged it off in next to no time at all.

She smirked at Bloom. "That...tickled."

"I knew it wasn't going to be as strong without Believix, but come on!" The fire fairy said, before Flora stepped in.

Icy pressed a button, igniting her dark Duel Disk.

Yugi and Joey both powered their's on. The three of them drew their five cards.

"M'kay...since I'm new to this, I'll take the first move." She went for a sixth card.

"How's this? Cold Enchanter in attack mode!" A maiden swathed in white fashions appeared. (1600ATK/1200DEF)

"And by discarding one card, I can put an Ice Counter on any monster on the field. So I think I'll toss one, and put a counter on her." She callously and quite literally tossed one of the five cards remaining in her hand behind her.

Yami Yugi shot her an angry look.

"What? Oh come on, they're just ink on paper." Icy said as a snowflake appeared on Cold Enchanter. "Anyway, my Enchanter gains 300 attack points for each Ice Counter on the field. I play one card face down. End."

"It's my turn. Draw!" Joey announced. He took a card from his Disk. "This'll really heat you up! Blue Flame Swordsman!" A blue version of his signature Flame Swordsman appeared, hefting his sword up high. (1800ATK/1600DEF)

"Next I'll equip him with a Salamandra Card, giving him an extra 700 attack points!"

Blue Flame Swordsman's sword ignited with a living flame in the shape of a dragon. (2500ATK)

"Attack!" Joey commanded as his warrior charged at Cold Enchanter.

"I activate my face down card. Mirror Wall!" Icy shouted.

"Mirror Wall!? That's Mai's card!" Tristan noted from the sidelines.

"Not anymore..." Icy mocked. "She doesn't have need for these stupid card games. She has real power now!"

A cry from Mai letting loose one of her new spells, as well as a grunt from Bloom seemed to punctuate her statement.

A reflective wall rose up to protect Cold Enchanter from the attack, causing him to bounce right off.

"And now since Blue Flame Swordsman's reflection struck him, he loses half his attack points!" Yami Yugi described. (1250ATK)

"That's right! Cold Enchanter! Get rid of him!" Icy demanded. Cold Enchanter twirled her staff, and blew the swordsman away with a combination of wind and snow.

Joey-3350 Lp.

"Aww man! I'll put a card face down and end my turn..."

Yami Yugi scowled. "Then I'll pick up where he left off! Draw!" He examinded his hand.

Yugi's silhouette appeared next to him.

' _We don't have anything in our hand that can get rid of that Mirror Wall...All we can do is play defense until something changes_!'

Suddenly, Icy started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Yami Yugi asked defensively.

"Nothing...your little buddy there next to you just said a little something funny."

"I didn't say nothin'." Joey said. "And who you callin' little?!"

"Wait...do you mean you can see Yugi after we switched places!?" Yami Yugi asked.

"I _am_ a witch after all." Icy said.

Yugi's spirit stammered. ' _...I...I'm sorry Pharaoh, I...I didn't mean to-_ '

"It's not your fault, Yugi. Just stay back and let me take care of this." Yami Yugi said. He slapped a card onto his Disk. "Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" A muscular warrior appeared next to him, kneeling behind a huge shield. (100ATK/2600ATK) "I end my turn with two face down cards."

"Thanks...I summon Dark Valkyria!" A valkyrie appeared next to her, with throat length silver hair, and wearing a form fitting armor. She grins venomously at Yami Yugi and Joey. (1800ATK/1050)

"That looks like Dunamese Dark Witch!" Joey noted. "Mai used that against Marik..."

"Dark Valkyria attack that stupid Gardna!"

The corrupted fairy threw down her arms and unleashed a wave of dark forces at Big Shield Gardna. However, the warrior thrusted his shield forward and sent the attack flying right back at her. Icy was floored by some of the reflected magic.

Icy-7200 Lp.

"Wait... _What!?_ " The ice witch grunted.

Joey started snickering before breaking out in full scale laughter. "Meh-heh-heh-heh-heh...Ah-ha ha ha ha ha! You noob! You ain't got a clue! It's basic knowledge that if you attack a monster with a higher defense score, you take damage equal to the difference!"

"But now my Gardna's effect activates...because he was attacked in defense mode, he's switched to attack mode..."

Icy smiled. "Then I'll just have Cold Enchanter crush him!" Her ice-caster shot a wall of cold wind at the shield-toting warrior.

Yami Yugi smirked.

"I didn't say I wouldn't be able to protect him! Go, Spellbinding Illusion!" One of his face downs flipped up, revealing a similar sigil to the Spellbinding Circle. It span around on the card before flying out and sticking into Cold Enchanter's midsection at a bisecting angle. (1400ATK)

"This negates your monster's attack, and decreases her attack points by 500."

Icy grit her teeth. "You really are an annoying guy... _Pharaoh_..."

"Insult me all you want, Icy...I'm not the one in league with evil forces beyond my control. Now tell me what Jekkel is after! What plans does he have, and why does it involve attacking our worlds and innocent people?"

"I honestly don't care in the slightest. I just heard he was out to dominate the Magic Dimension, and I wanted in. Still, I didn't think it involved something as stupid as a nerd's card game."

Joey scowled. "This is a game 'a honor an' respect! Somethin' that **you** obviously know nothin' about!"

"I'll enjoy turning you into an ice cube when this _game_ is over." Icy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can't stop my Mirror Wall, so there's not much you can do. Take your turn."

 **0**

Far across time and space, in another world, more connected to the mystic and ethereal, a grand battle was underway. Five other fairies were engaged in a battle against two witches in a royal courtyard.

A blond one, wearing was dodging an attack from Darcy, a dirty-blond haired witch, who controlled powers of darkness.

Darcy hurled two blobs of darkness at Stella, who managed to flit and flutter away.

"What's wrong, Stella!? Don't you wanna play with me?" Darcy said with a sinister smile.

The blond fairy shuddered a little. "No...thanks."

To Darcy's right, the witch known as Stormy smirked as she threw orbs of purple energy that morphed into a pair of twisters that spiralled toward another fairy with boyish magenta hair, who conjured a wall of net-like digital magic that blocked their advanced.

"Come on, Stormy, you seriously can't expect such a clumsy, random attack to catch me off guard." The fairy of technology known as Tecna boasted.

The cloud-like hair bearing witch groaned at her remark.

"Then how's a bolt of lightning sound! Shocking Skewer!" She announced, holding her arms as a archer would a bow ready to launch an arrow. A blast of electricity flew at Tecna, who reinforced her digital barrier, only for a burst of light coupled with music to knock it away. Stormy grunted and glared at the two fairies that deflected her attack.

Musa, a fairy of music, with beautiful raven hair flowing down her back as well as the newest Winx girl, an Earth teen named Roxie with pink hair wearing seafoam green fashions stood across with their arms outstretch.

"That was great, Roxie!" Musa praised.

"Thanks."

Darcy saw the opportunity, and launched a wave of dark power at the two of them, only to be deflected by a barrier of light created by Stella.

"Stupid sunlight..." Darcy groaned.

"You two are completely outmatched against our Believix powers." Tecna stated. "Why did you come at us without Icy anyway?"

"Yeah, where exactly is she at? Off making ice cream sodas somewhere?" Stella asked.

Stormy grinned. "She's...somewhere else at the moment."

"That 'somewhere else' wouldn't happen to be wherever you three and that Jekkel stooge sent Bloom and Flora, would it?" Another voice chimed in. Stormy and Darcy leered at the dark skinned fairy that descended into the fray. Aisha, the fairy of waves glared at the two of them with a commanding look. A small female with a fairy-like look to her flitted about by her head, with short magenta hair framing her face. She carried with her a large key.

"I'm sure it is!" The Pixie by Aisha's side piped up. "All I have to do is find the proper portal and we can bring her back!"

"Unlikely!" Darcy snorted. "Shadow Ball!" She called, shooting an orb of dark magic at the pixie known as Lockette.

Before it could make contact, a blade made of energy cut it off, deflecting it and causing it to blast into a wall. It was a blond young man with flowing hair, wearing an elegant uniform bearing a blue cape. "It's not very effective!" He shouted.

"Sky Guy, huh?" Stormy grinned.

"Give us back Bloom and Flora!" The prince known as Sky demanded, aiming his weapon at the wind witch, with a raging expression.

"If you want her back, you'll have to find her...But that might take you quite a while.

"Come on, Darcy, let's go and see what Icy's up to."

"Yeah!~" The dark witch added with venomous glee. The two concentrated the arcane power within themselves and vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Grr..." Sky growled, deactivating his lightsaber-like weapon.

"Don't worry about it, Sky!" Lockette responded with a flutter. "We'll find Bloom again! We just have to find the right portal! And that's my specialty."

Tecna and Aisha descended back to the floor of the castle yard and all fairies present morphed back to civilian state.

"That'll be rather difficult, won't it?" The former asked.

"Not if I can find my log-book!" Lockette replied. "I keep a journal of every portal and gate that I've ever come across, AND since my key can unlock pretty much ANYTHING, that won't be much of a problem."

"Guess it's back to Pixie Village, huh?" Musa asked.

"No, not really. Since I'm bonded to Bloom, I've been keeping it in hers and Flora's old room at Alfea. I just hope that no freshwomen fairies have been messing around with it."

"Good. I hope we can have this whole mess sorted out soon." Roxie said.

"We all do, Roxie. We all do." Stella added as they made their way to the Red Fountain aero-ship outside the courtyard.

 **0**

Bloom panted as she recovered from a savage wind attack from the newly christened witch, Mai. The Disenchantix-powered girl grinned sadistically as she advanced on the Dragon Flame and Nature Fairies while Yami Yugi and Joey were currently in one of their "Duels" against Icy.

"Is this all the power a fairy has?" Mai asked. " _Seriously!_ Come on! If a witch like me that was born a mundane human can put up this much of a fight against the Guardian Fairy of Domino, then I could probably take on your whole world myself! This is the best!"

The redhead paid her no heed, but rather focused on the odd look on her eyes. Mai Valentine's eyes had gone from vivid and luminous to a dull tint.

"Flora, can you feel it to?" Bloom asked her dear friend.

"I can." The Nature Fairy answered.

"She can't control it."

"What are you two whispering about over there!?" Mai asked impatiently. "Please don't leave me out of the conversation!"

"Your new powers are taking a toll on you, Mai!" Bloom began. "You aren't used to them yet! On top of that, Earthlings of your dimension aren't natural magic users! You can't control your powers properly because you don't know how to use them to their fullest extent. It's draining away your energy at a rapid pace."

"Then I'll just have to quit playing and start fighting seriously!" She growled. "Hurricane Shredding!" Mai raised her arms and a powerful wind whipped around her, sending the decor of the surroundings flying and breaking them apart. Bloom and Flora struggled to hold their ground, flapping their wings against the wind.

Joey braced himself from behind, trying to ignore Mai's attack.

"How long are you going to keep struggling!? I'm anxious to deep freeze you two geeks." Icy snapped, prompting the boy to snap back.

"Hey, it's hard to focus when someone you care about is bein' mind controlled, ya freak!"

Icy bared her teeth at him and emitted a cyan aura.

"It's...my turn." Joey added, drawing his card. "Alright! Yug', can I borrow dat Big Shield Gardna?"

"Be my guess, Joey!" Yami Yugi said with a thumbs up.

"Then it's time to show you why Jumpin' Joey Wheeler is gonna school this no-trick witch! I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna and I'll summon Jinzo!"

The warrior vanished in light and was replaced by a tall android that seemed like it crawled out of an old Sci-Fi movie with a long, slender neck, spiked cuffs, and a long robe-like outfit. (2400ATK/1500DEF) It shot lasers out of it's eyes, prompting Icy's Mirror Wall to spring up. However, the attack shattered the crystal-like surface. The lasers also shattered the eldritch circle holding Cold Enchanter in place.

"It may destroy Yugi's Spellbinding Illusion, but that doesn't matter, because I'm taking dat Cold Enchanter down! Jinzo! Attack her with Cyber Energy Shock!"

Jinzo cupped his hands in a Kamehameha-like fashion and thrusted them out, shooting a ball of dark energy at the ice sorceress, vaporizing her.

Icy-6800 Lp.

Joey flicked his nose with his thumb. "Yeah, baby! You're looking at a REAL duelist right here!"

"You wanna explain what just happened!?" Icy shouted.

"As long as Jinzo is on the field, it destroys all Trap Cards laid out on the field." Yami Yugi described.

Icy grit her teeth in rage.

"Yeah! That's the way, Joey!" Tristan called. "Sweep that witch right outta here with her own broom!"

"I'll end my turn right there!"

"And I'll pick up for him!" Yami Yugi added, drawing a card. "I summon Beta, the Electromagnet Warrior!" A figure constructed from magnets, metal coils and joints appeared. It resembled his older standard Magnet Warrior, sharing the same name. (1500ATK/1500DEF)

"When this monster is summoned, I can add another 'Magnet Warrior' monster from my Deck to my Hand." The Pharaoh added, leafing through his Deck. "I choose Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior. That's all for my turn."

"MY turn." Icy attested. "Draw! Now, let me show you something about my Dark Valkyria..." She smirked. "It's a rare kind of card called a 'Gemini' monster."

"Gemini Monster?"

"Yeah...It can be Normal Summoned twice! And when I do so, it gains a Special Ability!" She gave the card a tap and the corrupted fairy glowed with golden light. "And thanks to it, I can put a Spell Counter on her, which gives her a 300 attack point boost!" (1800-2100ATK)

"And I can remove that Spell Counter to destroy one card on the field! Destroy that tacky robot!"

The valkyrie formed a ball of dark magic and threw it at Jinzo. It lodged into his chest before it exploded.

"Aww man!" Joey grimaced.

"Now attack that dumb magnet thing!"

"Not so fast! I use Beta the Electromagnet Warrior's OTHER ability!" Yami Yugi shouted. "During my opponent's turn, I can sacrifice him to summon a Four-Star Magnet Warrior in my Deck! Gamma, defend me!"

The newer Beta vanished and the original Beta the Magnet Warrior appeared, crouching in defense. (1500ATK/1800DEF) The dark attack bounced right off it's metal form.

Icy growled as she set another card. "End."

"Draw!" Joey exclaimed. "I'll summon Baby Dragon in defense mode!" The tiny orange dragon appeared, with it's wings lowered. (1200ATK/700DEF) "Then I'll toss another card face down and wrap it up."

Yami Yugi drew his next card. "Icy, prepare yourself! I summon Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior!" A newer version of his classic Alpha appeared, brandishing a double edged weapon. (1700ATK/1100DEF)

"And his ability lets me add one 'Magna Warrior" Monster from my Deck to my Hand. And with that, I'll combine my Alpha, Beta and Gamma, the Electromagnet Warriors!"

The previously sacrifice Beta rose up from a graveyard portal. A squat, greenish robot appeared, also comprised of magnets and coils.

"By removing these three monsters from the game, I can combine them to summon a much more mightier monster. Awaken, **Berserkion, the Electromagna Warrior!** "

The three lesser magnet monsters disassembled, creating a warrior similar in build and body type to Valkyrion, but with quite a few differences. This one was bulkier, with conductors on it's back, and carried a baton-like weapon. (3000ATK/2800DEF)

"Now I sacrifice my original Gamma and Joey's Baby Dragon to invoke my most steadfast companion, Dark Magician!" The dragon and the winged, pink robot vanished in light as the legendary mage appeared, sternly glaring at Icy. (2500ATK/2100DEF)

"Like that's supposed to have me worried?" Icy barked, despite her obvious recoiling. This monster...was different. He was...more physical than the others.

"You should be. I use Berserkion's ability. By removing from play Gamma from my Graveyard, I can destroy one card you control!" An image of Gamma the Magnet Warrior appeared and was absorbed into Berserkion, as electricity coursed from his weapon and struck down Icy's face down card-Nightmare Wheel.

"Berserkion! Attack that Dark Valkyria! Magnet Beat!"

The mighty magnet warrior charged forward and struck the dark valkyrie down with one swing of his weapon.

Icy-5600 Lp.

"Now there's nothing in the way of my Dark Magician's assault!" Yami Yugi declared. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The wizard twirled his staff before letting loose a crippling blast of magical energy at Icy, sending her flying backward and into an overturned table.

Icy-3100 Lp.

"Turn...end."

As their duel unfolded, and was coming to it's close, Icy's sisters, Darcy and Stormy manifested, watching from the rails of the second floor.

"Wow...Icy's...not really good at this." Darcy noted with a sneer.

"Bet we could play it better." Stormy snorted.

Icy rose to her feet with a groan. "Man...that Magician...has gotta be more than a hologram..." She drew her card.

Her face instantly lit up with a malicious grin.

"And now he's dust! I activate Raigeki!"

"What the-!? No!" Joey cried. "That destroys all our monstahs!"

A bolt of savage lightning crashed down on their field, shattering Dark Magician and Berserkion.

Yami Yugi smirked.

"Oh come on, _NOW_ what!?" Icy blanched.

"When Berserkion is destroyed in battle...I can special summon his three components from the different dimension!"

The discarded metal left over from the blast came back together to reassemble back into Alpha(1700ATK), Beta(1500ATK), and Gamma the Electromagnet Warriors. (800ATK)

Icy's jaw gaped. ' _I...I can't believe it...I destroy that big hunk of junk and it comes right back!?_ '

"Grr...So what? I'll just have to summon something that they can't kill! Like my Archfiend Soldier!" A wicked demonic warrior wielding a dagger appeared. (1900ATK/1500DEF)

"Bring it, Pharaoh boy! I'm ready for ya!" Icy boasted.

"You forget...it's my move next!" Joey interjected as he made a draw. He observed the new card before solemnly turning it around. Gilford the Lightning."You lose."

The three magnet warriors stood in a semicircle before vanishing in a storm of electricity. Another lightning bolt struck the earth as the powerful warrior of thunder appeared. (2800ATK/1400DEF)

"When Gilford the Lightning is summoned with three monsters, it can destroy all of yours!" Gilford drew his sword and with one quick swipe, electricity coursed through the field, electrifying Archfiend Soldier.

"So what!? I can survive another direct attack!"

"Not if I equip him with my Fusion-Sword Murasame Blade!" Joey's face down flipped up, and the warrior's weapon was changed into a sharper saber. (3600ATK)

Icy's eyes popped wide open as Gilford charged at her.

"Give Mai back to us!" Joey commanded before his monster brought his lightning-charged sword crashing down on Icy, slamming her into the floor.

Icy-Lp 0.

The hologram effect vanished as their three Duel Disks powered down.

The ice witch staggered to her feet.

"That...hurt...that really hurt!" She formed a ball of icy energy in her cupped hand. "Eat this!" She hurled the attack at them, but Yami Yugi held his arms outward, having his Puzzle disperse the magic.

"What...are you!?" Icy growled.

"I said before...that you would face a Penalty Game if you lost, didn't I?" He said darkly before holding his hand outward similarly to as he would if he were using the Mind Crush.

"Penalty Game: Illusion of Ice-olation!"

Icy attempted to soar into the air, but felt her body go limp mid-jump. She fell back to the floor, twitching and spasming. Her eyes went blank.

Mai was about to throw another wind attack at Bloom, before she felt a stinging pain in her brain. "AAAAAAUUUUUGHHH!" She was covered in dark miasma, before changing back to her ordinary outfit, but the black mascara remained, despite not being as much.

She collapsed.

"Mai!" Joey called, hoping to help her, but two more women dropped down to block his path.

"More a'you? How many fairy tale rejects are in this town?!"

Darcy landed a kick to his abdomen, causing him to double over. Stormy bent down to help Icy up, who remained limp and unconscious.

"I don't know what you did to Icy, but you can expect some payback in the near future!" Stormy snarled. "Come on, grab the new girl and let's split!"

"Right." Darcy nodded, hefting up Mai uneasily. "Jeez, she weighs a ton!"

"Put Mai down!" Tristan commanded as he and Tea ran to Yami and Tea's side.

"Yeah, not happening!" Darcy added with a smirk. "I like her too much to let her go back to such a dull life. See you later!"

The two witches flew into the air and disappeared.

Bloom and Flora quickly joined the others before reverting to civilian form.

"They took your friend..." Flora said sadly. "I...I'm sorry."

Joey clutched his fist. "Dang it...first Dartz, and now this! Well I'll get her back...you can count on that..."

"Easier said than done..." Bloom added. "They can warp back from the Magix Realm at will, and we have absolutely no idea how to get back."

Yami Yugi put a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"We WILL find a way. I promise you that."

"Thanks, otha Yug'..."

 **0**

As her body lay unconscious, Icy's mind however was well awake.

The young woman found herself alone...all alone on a floating chunk of ice in the middle of a cold ocean.

"W...where am I?! Is this a joke!? Stormy! Darcy! Anyone!?"

No answer.

Foreign feelings stirred in her.

Fear...loneliness...dread. Then, more common feelings: anger and hatred.

"RAAAAAHH! WHen I get my hands on him, that crazy haired freak is going to wish that troll had made a meal of him!" Icy cried.

 **0**

 **The second battle has passed, and with it, new dangers. Will Joey be able to reach Mai again? Will Lockette and the rest of the Winx be able to reach Bloom and Flora? Will Icy be able to free herself from the Penalty Game illusion that the Pharaoh placed on her?**

 **More to come...next chapter:** _ **Name of the Game, coming soon!~**_

 **On another note, guys PLEASE don't leave reviews asking me to update, I work at my own pace. I apologize, but I have a lot of stuff irl to deal with.**

 **With that said, until next time.**


End file.
